Express this number in scientific notation. $33{,}900{,}000{,}000$
There are $\exponentColor{10}$ digits to the right of the leading $\leadingColor{3}$ (and to the left of the decimal). So: $33{,}900{,}000{,}000 = \leadingColor{3}.39 \times 10^{\exponentColor{10}}$